Pokemon Wars
by Son of Lycaon
Summary: Humans don't exist. Just Pokemon. They've developed their own civilization, mimicking that of their human predecessors. Gallade and Gardevoir are King and Queen of a very wealthy country, with a very powerful Lucario serving under them. If only their lives hadn't come crashing down around them
1. prologue

**Prologue**

 **Five years prior to the main story…**

"Why do you look so glum?" Gardevoir questioned her husband's chief retainer, a noble known as Lucario. For many years, he had served his majesty and king graciously, not going unnoticed by either of them. "Please tell me. You're making me a bit on edge."

"I-I'm not certain," Lucario replied, looking up into the dark, foreboding sky. "It may just be the weather, but something is making me uneasy. I'm having trouble reading the world's aura. I apologize for making you uneasy, Milady."

Gardevoir gave a disapproving _tsk_. "Lucario, how many times must I tell you to call me Gardevoir when we are alone. It does not matter if you keep up appearances when no one is around."

"I am not worthy of speaking your name, my queen," Lucario replied, bowing his head.

"Not worthy?" Gardevoir raised her hand as if making to slap the blue aura user. "My dear Lucario, you have saved this kingdom, in addition to my husband, multiple times! If anyone is worthy of speaking my name, it would certainly be you!"

"I am not worthy of such words of praise," Lucario argued. "I do, however, appreciate your attempts at flattery."

The psychic types pale face turned a deep shade of red in anger. "Learn to accept a compliment, would you, you huge eared fox!"

Lucario couldn't help but offer his queen an amused smile. "I apologize, Milady. Thank you. I must say, you always have been a little quick to anger."

Gardevoir karate-chopped the guardian's head, causing him to stagger backwards. "Say that again. I dare you. No, seriously, do it."

"Is something wrong?" Gardevoir stared worriedly at the male pokemon she considered a close friend. "I didn't mean to actually hurt you! I'm sorry!"

"Gardevoir," Lucario straightened his back, staring up into the now lightning filled sky, waiting for the first hint of thunder. "Go get Charizard and Flygon. Tell them I will need their help."

"Lucario, what is it?" She placed her hands on her friend's arm, staring into his red eyes. "Please, Lucario! You're scaring me!"

"Go!" The male pokemon snarled, flowing with enough aura that even one not trained to see could clearly make out the unknown substance around him. "And hurry! I can't tell what it is, but it's dangerous! This is no simple storm!"

Lucario raced outside, into the storm just as a downpour began. An unknown aura was everywhere, engulfing everything he could sense. Even upon visiting the shrine of a god (legendary), he had never sensed anything even remotely similar.

 _You are quite interesting, young pokemon.I_ A voice emanated from the storm itself, booming like the thunder that should have come. _If only you weren't to die today._

Lucario's heart froze in his chest as the Twin Dragons themselves descended from the storm. Lightning arced around the black dragon as flames circled the white. Two gods had descended upon the earth.

"Milord and Lady!" Lucario bowed to the two dragons. "Not that I expect to be capable of understanding a god's reason, but why hath thou descended upon this world? Are we in such danger that it is worthy of the inclusion of not just one, but two gods?"

"The reason is simple," the white dragon stated, her voice spread dread over Lucario as easily as her flames spread over the countryside. "Arceus sent us. He sent all of us. As we speak, the other gods are devastating the world on which you live."

"But why!" Lucario begged. "Why are you doing this? Have you not been served faithfully by all?"

"If you think our will is difficult to understand, do not attempt to try to understand Lord Arceus," the black dragon, Zekrom growled. "He is a god among gods!"

The black claw of a giant was sent towards Lucario, lightning running over it. Lucario closed his eyes, waiting for the strike that would likely end his life. Legends had been told about the legendary strength of gods. In the time of humans, some had even attempted to enslave the gods and use them to gain power. Once Arceus had enough, he had descended upon the earth, ending the lives of all humans in an instant.

A familiar roar pierced the sounds of falling rain and crackling lightning. Lucario opened his eyes, finding that he now had a fire dragon of his own. One of his closest friends, the near legendary level fire pokemon, Charizard, stood before him, having taken the brunt of Zekrom's attack. The rain did not seemed to faze him, evaporating before it got anywhere near to his flaming tail.

"Flygon, you handle this one while I take down that impersonator of a fire dragon!" Charizard roared, racing toward Reshiram, whom looked rather impressed with one of her former devotees.

Flygon appeared from behind Lucario, blasting Zekrom with sharp stones while simultaneously turning the ground around the lightning dragon's feet to mud. The ground type spun around the lightning type's head. Lucario only watched, awestruck at the strength and bravery of his friends.

"Why do you sit and watch?" An ominous voice asked behind Lucario.

The fighting type turned, spotting yet another god. Darkrai, the god of shadows and night and nightmares. His aura, unlike the usual blue of every other creature, was blacker than night. If Lucario had thought the Twin Dragons were terrifying, it was only because this god had yet to appear.

"Charizard! Flygon!" Lucario shouted, momentarily silencing all else. "Go to Gardevoir and Gallade! Make sure they stay safe!"

Before either of them could reply, Lucario sent a large sphere of pure aura into Darkrai's waist. The god only smiled, raising his hand. Black emanated from him, surrounding Lucario until he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Waking From Darkness

"Get up." A cruel voice snarled as Lucario simultaneously felt a sharp blow to his head.

"Don't be so mean, Blaze!" A harsh girl's voice growled. "He's probably hurt! Ree, can you do something? Mawl? Abby?"

"Whatever he did was his own fault," The first voice, Blaze replied. "It's his problem, not ours, Curl."

"What if he was attacked by bandits?" The girl questioned. "Someone do _something!_ "

"If it was bandits, he should have been stronger. The weak die off if they can't fight. If you four hadn't found me, you'd probably be dead right now."

"That's not very nice," Lucario opened his eyes staggering to his feet. He made quick note of those around him. A powerful looking Blaziken, a Mawile, an Abra, a Riolu, and...a Kirlia. "Leave the kids alone. It's nice they can show concern for a stranger."

"There you happy?" Blaziken snarled at Kirlia. "He's alive. Can we go now? I want to find relative safety by sundown."

Lucario knelt down in front of Kirlia. "Are you the one that tried to talk Blaziken into helping me? That was very kind of you. I'm Lucario, by the way."

"H-Hi, Mister Lucario!" The Kirlia hopped up and down in front of the tall, blue pokemon. "Come with us, please! You look really strong. Blaze, he could help you! He looks strong!"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a burden," Lucario stated politely. "I am a stranger, afterall. For all you know, I could be a thief."

"But if you _were_ a thief, you wouldn't have told us you could be." The small psychic type reasoned. "Please, come with us!"

Lucario stared at Blaziken. "If you don't want me to come, I won't. I have no right to intrude on your family."

"They're not my family," Blaziken growled, turning his back on the group. "Follow if you want. Just know that I can kill you at any moment."

"Yay!" Kirlia wrapped her arms around Lucario, somehow managing to climb onto his soldiers. "Let's go, Luke!"

"Luke?" Lucario looked over his shoulder at the young pokemon. "You remind me a lot like this Gardevoir I used to know. I really need to get back to her somehow. You wouldn't happen to know how to get to Viridian from here, would you?"

"Viridian?" Kirlia shook her head. "Never heard of it. But tell me about Gardevoir! Were you two married? You looked really upset when you were talking about getting back to her. Was she pretty? I can't wait to evolve!"

"M-Married?" Lucario blushed, trying desperately to hide it from the young pokemon. "N-No. I was her guard. She was a queen. And no, she wasn't pretty. She was beyond it. Beautiful could not be used to describe her. Even Lady Virizion would pale in comparison."

"And you two weren't married?" Lucario stared at Riolu, whom had finally spoken up. "You sure sound like you loved her. N-Not that I can blame you if she's anything like Kirlia."

"You're so sweet, Ree!" Kirlia laughed, wrapping her small arms around Lucario's neck.

"You're pretty dense, aren't you, Curl?" Mawile laughed, covering one of her mouths with her hand. "Nevermind. So, Lucario, how did you wind up here?"

Lucario's heart stopped for a moment, remembering the terror of the god. "I-I was protecting Lady Gardevoir. I don't know how I wound up here. I was fighting a very powerful pokemon, one I had never seen before."

"No one cares," Blaziken shouted. "Now hurry up or I'll leave you lot behind! Remember, I am strong enough to fend for myself."

"Is he always this bi-I mean angry?" Lucario asked the four children around him. "It's already getting on my nerves."

"That is probably our fault," Mawile admitted. "He's been looking after us since the...since the day the gods arrived."

"Five years is a long time to look after four kids in a ravaged world," Riolu added. "I think he's earned the right to be a little grouchy."

Lucario froze. "Wait! How long has he been looking after you? That can't be right. I just fought Darkrai the other day."

"Darkrai?" Blaziken looked over his shoulder. "You fought that demon? If you're going to lie, I would suggest you make it believable. You would be dead if you had fought him."

"I wouldn't call it much of a fight," Lucario sighed, looking up to the bright, pale blue sky. "I turned to attack him, then I woke up here."

"Don't be so mean, Blaze!" Kirlia whined, Lucario's ear twitching from the close proximity of the high pitched squeal. "You're gonna make him sad and he'll leave!"

"If he does that, he will be more of a child than any of you." Blaziken stated, gazing into the distance. "And let me know if any of you see anywhere we can take cover for the night. I'm getting tired."

"Meanie! Meanie! You're just a big meanie!" Kirlia cried, hugging onto Lucario playfully. "Luke's so much nicer!"

"Then go off with him," Blaziken spat. "Just don't expect a weakling like him to keep you safe."

"I am the chief retainer of Lord Gallade! Hold your tongue!" Lucario snapped, his aura momentarily fluctuating. "I would prefer you not bringing my strength into question."

"Oh, big talk coming from someone who evolved from a puny runt like Riolu!" Blaziken barked, a vicious sneer plastered on his face. "If you're so strong, how about we spar?"

"Very well," Lucario consented. "Get down, Kirlia. I'll show him I'm not to be messed with."

"Don't, Luke!" Kirlia cried, clinging tightly to the blue furred pokemon's neck. "I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"Kirlia, leave them alone," Riolu intervened. "There's no way unevolved pokemon like us could understand them. Let them get it out of their systems and then we can just be on our way."

"I will fight you, Big Ears," Blaziken sisghed. "But let's wait until morning. The sun will be down soon, and it's dangerous even for those like me to be outside after nightfall."

 **A/N: Sorry for how rushed it seems. I'm trying to add in the major characters before I get to the action. Oh, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

"What're you doing, Mister Luke?" Kirlia asked, spotting Lucario in a deep state of meditation upon waking from sleep. "Luke? Are you awake?"

"I'm trying to meditate," Lucario grunted, his right ear twitching in aggravation. "It requires tranquility of the mind, which is hard to accomplish with you talking. Or anyone for that matter."

"That sounds boring," Kirlia whined. "How about you play with me instead?"

At that, a scene popped into Lucario's head of before he and Gardevoir had evolved.

"Come on, Riolu! Catch me!" A newly evolved Kirlia shouted in joy. "Come on! I'm gonna get away if you don't hurry!"

Riolu hurried after his secret crush, wanting to be as close to Kirlia as possible. He raced through the palace gardens, after the pokemon he would never be able to admit he loved.

Kirlia ran, looking behind her for Riolu. Not paying attention, she tripped and, with a splash, landed in one of the many decorative fountains placed around the garden. She splashed about wildly, too panicked to think clearly.

Concerned only for Kirlia's safety, Riolu jumped in after her. Delicately, he picked her up out of the water. For a long moment, they were frozen as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You saved me," Kirlia said sweetly.

"I-It's not that deep," Riolu stuttered. "You could have easily just stood up and saved yourself."

Kirlia puffed out her cheeks in irritation. "Can't you just let me call you a hero?"

"I'm just another Riolu," he stated sadly. "I'm no hero."

"You need to learn to take a compliment," Kirlia wrapped her arms around Riolu's neck, pulling herself a little closer. "Listen, Riolu, I've been too nervous to tell you, but I really l—"

"Kirlia! Get away from that Riolu!" Nervous, Riolu dropped Kirlia back into the water. He knew that voice, and feared the pokemon who owned it.

"Thanks," Kirlia muttered as she emerged from the water. "What is it you want father?"

"We have found a young suitor wishing to be your husband," the old gallade stated happily. "Come along dear. He wishes to meet you!"

"Oh," Kirlia sounded rather disappointed as she got out of the fountain. "Bye, Riolu. I hope we can play again tomorrow."

Lucario jerked back to reality as Kirlia pulled on his ears. "Come on! Luke! You've been staring off into space! I just wanted to play!"

"Oh, sorry," Lucario apologized. "Hey, I know a special trick. Would you like to see it?"

Kirlia clapped her hands excitedly. "Please! Please! Please!"

Lucario sat still for a moment before holding out his hand. In his palm danced a blue flame of aura. The flame slowly took shape until it resembled a gardevoir. The blue gardevoir danced in Lucario's palm for a moment before being joined by a lucario. The two danced closely, their faces just about to meet when they vanished.

"That was amazing!" Kirlia bounced up and down in joy. "I didn't know lucario were fire types! And I didn't know anyone could control fire like that!"

"It's aura," Lucario corrected. "I emit enough through my hand that it becomes visible and from there, as an aura user, I can manipulate it. Still, I don't know of any other aura users, so I'm not sure if that's really a special skill."

"So you are a circus freak!" Lucario had known the pokemon was awake, but still jumped upon hearing Blaziken's voice. "Do another trick! If you can keep me entertained, I might not be bothered by you coming with us."

"I am not some cheap side attraction!" Lucario growled, rising to his feet.

Blaziken did the same, fire erupting from the palms of his hands. Lucario knew what was coming, immediately launching a sphere of aura in the fire type's direction. Blaziken dodged easily, moving in closer to lucario.

Blaziken sent a fist flying at Lucario, which was dodged effortlessly. Lucario took hold of the other pokémon's arm, flipping the fire type over his shoulder. Before Blaziken could recover, Lucario summoned a bone made of aura, pointing it at Blaziken's throat like a spear.

"No one's ever beaten Blaze before!" Kirlia commented. "Let alone so quickly! That was amazing!"

The sound of Blaziken's body hitting the ground and awoken all of the sleeping pokemon nearby. They had all witnessed the defeat of Blaziken and were awestruck. This random pokemon had just beaten their protector of five years in an instant.

"We should get going," Blaziken grumbled, getting back to his feet. "The sun's about to rise."


	4. Chapter 3

Lucario gasped upon seeing, for the first time, what had been done to the world he lived in. All he saw in what should have been a forest were the husks of burnt out trees. On the horizon, what should have been the beautiful sunrise, was blocked out by a thick canopy of black smoke.

"What happened to this place?" Lucario asked, sinking to his knees as he tried to find the aura of any form of life. He found none.

"The gods betrayed us," Blaziken sighed, pulling Lucario to his feet. "Aside from you, it has been months since we saw another living pokemon. And the last ones we did see tried to steal our food."

Lucario stared at Blaziken, sensing the malice in his heart. The blue pokemon had never felt such hatred towards anyone before. Even the pokemon that had stolen his love away from him had not been hated so. Yet Blaziken seemed to feel hatred for everyone."

Lucario's ears suddenly perked up. He closed his eyes and listened to the world around him, sensing not one, but two different auras off in the distance. He opened his eyes and spotted their auras.

Without a word, Lucario sprang into action. He raced towards the two auras at his top speed, but soon found one was full of hatred akin to Blaziken's. Lucario slowed to a stop just as the two pokemon came into view.

Lucario desperately wanted to call the sight a battle, but it wasn't. It was a slaughter. A lone numel was being attacked by Regirock, one of the minor gods. Lucario only watched for a moment before he approached the god.

"Leave this pokemon alone!" Lucario howled as he jumped between the two pokemon. "I will be your opponent."

Regirock didn't question the appearance of Lucario, but instead instantly starting up a sandstorm. Lucario closed his eyes to avoid the sand, relying on his aura sensing abilities instead. He found Regirock approving him.

Lucario used his aura to build a bone staff, which he swung at the rock type's head. The pokemon seemed unfazed, hitting Lucario with its rocky arm. Lucario gasped in pain, but used his proximity to initiate his close combat abilities.

A fist was sent into Regirock's face. Lucario felt pain shoot up his arm as he made contact with the legendary pokemon. Regirock was sent stumbling backwards, obviously having taken some damage.

Without delay, Lucario sent an aura sphere at the god, knocking it back further. Lucario continued pressing his advantage, shooting sphere after sphere at the legendary.

Before he knew it, the minor deity had fallen, unmoving. Lucario approached the fallen god, sending one last aura sphere at the pokemon. One god had been slain at the hands of this pokemon.

"You're a god slayer!" Blaziken emerged from the forest of burnt out trees along with the other young pokemon. "Even having witnessed it, I still do not believe it!"

Lucario paid no mind to Blaziken, instead dropping to his knees next to the fallen legendary. Tears welled in his eyes as he realized what he had done. Even if Regirock had been pure evil, he had just taken the life of another pokemon. For the first time. Unfortunately, Lucario realized this was unlikely to be the last foe he slayed.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Kirlia asked, running up to the blue pokemon. "Why are you crying?"

Lucario stared at the young pokemon as Riolu ran to catch up with her. He wiped his eyes and forced a smile. "Forget about me. How's Numel doing?"

"What numel?" Everyone looked around, but no one seemed to see the pokemon. Worried, Lucario closed his eyes and searched for the missing pokemon. He found no trace of its aura.

"N-Nevermind," Lucario waved the thought aside. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Everyone but you," Mawile sighed, pointing to Lucario's arm. "It looks like you went and broke it!"

"It's fine," Lucario assured. He was sure it wasn't broken, but he knew something was wrong with it. "I just need a healing pokemon to look at it."

"Well good luck with that," Blaziken huffed. "We haven't seen a Chansey or Audino since all of this started. Here let me take a look at it."

Rather grudgingly, Lucario held out his wounded arm. The fire type took a look at the pokemon's arm. He shook his head glumly.

"I don't know how you could think it's not broken. Sure seems like it to me." Blaziken sighed.

"It's not broken," Lucario reassured. "Though it hurts to do it, I still have control over my arm. I think it might be a sprain. Whatever it is, it hurts like Heatran's fire!"

"Will you be okay?" Riolu asked, slipping his hand into Kirlia's.

Lucario smiled. "Of course I'll be okay. I'm a lucario, not some weak pokemon!"

Riolu smiled as well, his eyes shining bright in amazement.


	5. Chapter 4

"Tell me about Gardevoir!" Kirlia demanded, wrapping her arms tightly around Lucario's neck.

"Well, she's the most gorgeous pokemon in all the world," Lucario sighed happily as he remembered the pokemon he loved. "She's as strong and stubborn as they come. Why, one day when we were unevolved, we were playing hide and seek in her family's mansion built entirely of Viridian wood and Pewterian stone. She was very wealthy.

"Anyway, we were playing hide and seek and where do I find her hiding? Dangling from the second story balcony! I asked her about it later, and she said that was exactly where she meant to hide. Had I not just so happened to look down, she probably would have fallen!" Lucario laughed in fondness of the memory.

"She sounds stupid to me," Blaziken huffed.

"Say that again and I'll kill you!" Lucario snarled. "No one shall insult her and live to tell about it!"

Blaziken actually seemed to shrink back at the shocking outburst. Though he hated to admit it, some small part of the fire type feared the God Slayer. Perhaps it was because Blaziken had been bested by him, or because the newcomer had killed a god with little effort.

Kirlia let go of Lucario, dropping to the ground. Up until this point, she had only seen Lucario as calm and collected. Was this what love could do to someone?

Kirlia fell back to her group of friends. Riolu discreetly slipped his hand into Kirlia's, watching as his evolved form walked ahead of them. Mawile noticed this and began to quietly giggle to herself. The ever quiet Abra remained silent, not so much as acknowledging the world around her.

"Where are we going?" Lucario finally asked the question that had been at the back of his mind.

"Up north!" Kirlia said happily, glad the evolved pokemon was back to his calm self. "Blaze says it wasn't hit as hard by the gods!"

"Supposedly," Blaziken added. "All we've heard is rumor."

"Viridian is to the north!" Lucario realized. "Far to the north with mountains acting as a natural defense on one side. With Charizard, Flygon, and Lord Gallade, they may have just survived up there."

Blaziken grinned, a genuine smirk of happiness. "Then we're going to Viridian. It's the only lead we've got right now, so we're going with it."

"To Viridian we go!" Kirlia cheered, humming quietly to herself a song that sounded eerily like a battle theme. Riolu, loving the sound of her voice, wished he could still his breathing as to hear her even more clearly.

Laughing, Lucario joined in on the humming, much to Riolu's disappointment. Even Mawile and Blaziken joined in, giving them a horrible sound as they were all humming a different song. With a sigh, Riolu began his own song.

Kirlia smiled brightly, belting out her own melody above all the others. Riolu stopped, entranced by her voice. And he knew it was time for something.

"Kirlia," Riolu whispered, surprisingly gaining the pokémon's attention.

"What is it, Ree?" Kirlia skipped along happily after the group of pokemon.

"I really like you," he admitted, a deep blush tinting his cheeks.

"I like you too," Kirlia stared happily. "I thought that was obvious."

"No, I mean-" Before Riolu could finish, Kirlia turned around, placed her hands on his face, and kissed him deeply. "Like that."

"I love you too," Kirlia smiled innocently. "Now let's catch up before we fall behind."


	6. Chapter 5

A lone gardevoir sat in the remnants of a ruined mansion, crying uncontrollably. Behind her, a gallade stood sentry, his arms crossed angrily. A charizard and flygon sat at what was once the entrance to the mansion, peering out into the green garden angrily.

"Gardevoir," Gallade began, hesitating as he thought of his words carefully. "It's been five years since he disappeared. I miss him too, but, with the mansion destroyed, we can't stay here."

"But he's gonna come back!" Gardevoir assured. "We just have to wait. A few more days? Please, for me?"

Gallade growled, but submitted to his wife's plea. "Fine, a few more days. But after that, we're leaving."

Gardevoir, rose to her feet, wiping her eyes. "Thank you, my love," she kissed her husband, but she secretly felt nothing at the interaction. She knew who her true love was and, the this Gallade was far more than good to her, she knew she would one day have to go to her love. If he was still alive, that is.

"Thank you for staying with us," Gardevoir said gratefully as she approached Charizard and Flygon. "I really appreciate it. You guys don't have to do this."

"He's our friend and leader," Charizard growled, insinuating that the statement was stupid. "We don't want to leave without him either. Lucario's a tough pokemon. He wouldn't be killed so easily. I'd be killed before him, and that didn't happen."

"So you believe he's alive?" Gardevoir asked, her eyes full of hope. "Do you really believe that?"

"'Course I do!" Charizard huffed, a small flame escaping from his mouth. "In fact, I bet he's on his way here right now!"

Gardevoir smiled, tears springing to her eyes as she hugged the fire and flying type. "He better be! I miss him so much."

"We all do," Flygon commented. "But we may want to leave very soon."

The green pokemon gestured to the garden with his head. Everyone watched as a small pink pokemon floated past the greenery. It was a god, one of the first gods. It was Mew.

"Mew?" The innocent looking legendary chirped as it caught sight of the pokemon taking shelter inside the ruined mansion. Its tail flipped happily back and forth as it approached.

"Lady Gardevoir, run," Flygon whispered, getting into a battle stance. "Charizard and I will buy you time. Get out of here."

"Please don't go," the pink pokemon cried. "I don't wanna hurt you. I need your help."

Charizard and Flygon hesitated, midway in preparing their respective attacks. Gardevoir pushed past them to approach the small god. She smiled brightly, welcoming the pokemon into what had once been her home.

"I need your help," Mew repeated. "I don't like what the other gods are doing, and I'm not the only one. We're building up an army to fight back. We could use the pokemon that went claw-to-claw with the twin dragons."

"Of course!" Gardevoir clapped happily, not taking her friends into consideration. "How big is your army? Who else is with you?"

Mew sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Right now? Three: me, Jirachi, and Celebi. We didn't begin building our army until recently, when a lone lucario managed to defeat Regirock."

Gardevoir stared at Mew in shock. She just knew that was her Lucario. The pokemon she loved more than anything was fighting his way to her, one god at a time. He would make it eventually.

"We're in," Gardevoir agreed for the rest of her group. "We're going to help you bring down the other gods."


End file.
